new arrival
by senritsuhiwatari
Summary: after itachi's final battle with sasuke, he wakes up somewhere unexpected
1. rude awakening reup

I don't own bleach

I don't own naruto

You try to sue me, you'll get a wallet full of credit card debt

enjoy

"Yuruse Sasuke, kore de saigo da" Itachi said with a smile, feeling lighter than he had in years.  
Then everything went black. He vaguely remembered hitting his head on the wall behind his brother, then nothing for a short while.

When he opened his eyes, he felt light, very light. He'd never seen a sky so blue. He tried to sit up and realized that he couldn't. His brother had beaten him pretty badly. He smiled.

The smile was wiped from his face when he noticed that he was moving. Down. And quickly. His insides felt like they were left where he woke up. Normally, falling from any height wouldn't faze him in the least, he could just form a few seals and cushion his fall with some well placed chakra. Itachi desperately tried to move his fingers. Neither hand wanted to move. He was falling quickly and judging by how long he had been falling, there was going to be a rather large Uchiha sized crater where he landed. He snickered to himself as a morbid thought fluttered through his mind

'If I land right, maybe the resulting splatter on the ground might even look like the Uchiha mon…'

Itachi was scared. He couldn't even turn his head to see what he was going to land on. He could vaguely hear what sounded like alarm bells from somewhere below him. He fell for what felt like ages. The closer to the ground he was the louder the bells got. He heard what definitely sounded like orders being shouted out.

Great. He survived dying at the hands of his baby brother, just to be offed by some cut rate hunter nin. If he survived the fall anyways.

His decent was abruptly halted by water. And then the rocky bottom of a rather shallow pond. He hit the bottom and exhaled harshly, letting out nearly an entire lungful of air. The impact was beneficial in one aspect. He could move again… barely. He floated to the top and pulled himself out of the rather large koi pond. He had no idea where he was. He felt almost as if he was back in the Uchiha estate. He coughed harshly as he dragged himself along by his arms. He hid under a bush in the garden surrounded by high white walls. If he could move his legs, they wouldn't be a problem. But for now, he lay under a small shrub on his stomach, occasionally coughing. He patted himself down, checking to see if he had any weapons on him. Luck was not with him. Good thing he could kill a person with just about anything… like these pebbles, or a stick… or that dead fish that is floating in the koi pond. Crap, the owner of this house is definitely going to notice that. Itachi really didn't like fighting, but if he had to, he would probably be forced to kill the owner of the koi pond with his own fish.

Shock must be setting in…

He was shaken from his musings by the sound of people running along the top of the wall of the garden.

"Taichou, there has been a breech, and the intruder has landed somewhere around here, requesting permission to search the grounds sir." A rough voice said loudly.

Itachi quietly willed his legs to move. Nothing happened.

"Request denied Renji, Rukia and I will search our home ourselves. We will tell you if we find anything." A quiet yet commanding voice replied

"Yes sir" Renji said.

Itachi listened as he heard two sets of footsteps walk through the house.

Not ninjas, Itachi thought to himself.

They both stepped into the courtyard where Itachi was.

"tch" he heard the man's voice cluck.

"You'd better come out of those bushes, nii-san is not in a good mood after what you've done to his koi pond." A feminine voice said.

"He didn't do a very good job at crawling off did he?" the man said.

Itachi looked behind himself sighing in annoyance at the lousy job he did of 'stealthily' crawling out of the koi pond. A moment later he was face to face with a raven haired girl.

"Didn't you hear me? Come out of there" she ordered

"I'm afraid I cannot do that hime" Itachi rasped. Before he pressed his forehead to the ground.

"hime? … why cant you come out?" she asked

No reply.

"Hello?" she turned to her brother "he's passed out nii-san"


	2. you'd be ooc after a head injury too

Sorry these chapters are so short. I'm trying to get used to writing again. And I'm used to writing in comic book script format, so my formatting would be a teensy bit weird. And I don't have a beta. I hate capitalising things too. I spell some things like British folk do…. I could keep going

Once again, I don't own Naruto or bleach, if I did I wouldn't be an unemployed broke over aged college student

And for some reason, the formatting went wonky on the quotation marks and what not last chapter… sorry

Now onto the story… I'll try to make the chapter longer

Beep… beep… beep

Itachi kept breathing normally as he heard the machines around him. He didn't want to alert anyone around him that he was awake.

The blipping continued.

"he's showing signs of waking" a voice to his right said

'shit' the room had other people in it. Powerful people. He wiggled a finger. He was tied to the bed. At least they left his hands free.

Time to face the music. He opened his eyes.

There was the girl from the house at the foot of the bed. A man next to her in a scarf and a white haori, he stood near the girl but not touching her. That was her brother.

Itachi rolled his head experimentally and blinked a few times. That was… odd. He could see clearly. He couldn't remember the last time he could see this clearly. He couldn't help but crack a large smile.

"why are you smiling?" a commanding woman's voice asked from his right.

When did this kunoichi get here? What village is she from?

"I…" Itachi started coughing. The raven haired girl at the foot of his bed rushed to his left to get him some water. "you don't need to do that hime." Itachi finally rasped out.

"why do you keep calling me hime?" she raised her eyebrows at him

"the man at the end of my bed is your brother correct?" she nodded. "he is the owner of the garden I landed in yes?"

"he is very unhappy about the koi pond." She replied

"as soon as I can, I will repair it." Itachi said. "I owe him at least that much for saving my life." He smiled softly

The woman next to him coughed to get his attention. He turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry kunoichi, what was your question?" Itachi asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man at the foot of his bed smirk, but he was noticeably tense. As though he was expecting an attack. Itachi crossed his arms and waited patiently.

"how did…?" the girl with the raven hair looked stunned

"who are you?" the kunoichi demanded.

"Uchiha Itachi, former captain of the ANBU, serial number 012110" he smirked. No need to alert them of his missing nin status "where am I? The medical care here is top of the line" he said trying to sound as blasé as possible.

"you're in squad four's recovery room" the raven haired girl replied.

"he doesn't need to know that, Rukia, go stand with your brother." The kunoichi bit out. Itachi made a strange face. "What are you making that face for?"

Itachi brought his right foot up to his chest and started cracking all of the bones in it. The girl at the foot of his bed winced,"I can feel my legs again, it feels as though I haven't moved in days." He repeated the process with his other foot. "go on," he said " continue with your 'interrogation'" Itachi said as he straitened his legs out and then folded himself in half to bring his knees to his chin.

"why are you here?"

"the hospital? Or this place? … you know, I never did figure out where here is. I just …landed here" he said face down against his legs. His hands resting above his feet.

"how old are you?"

"22, born in konohagakurenosato in fire country"

"you said _former_ captain of ANBU, what do you do now?"

"I was thinking of retiring from shinobi life actually, especially since I know that my little brother is able to take care of himself. This place really does feel nice, maybe I could settle down finally, start a farm. Rebuild my clan. I hate fighting."

"A ninja…" Rukia said quietly

"Tenth generation actually" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Rukia to let her know that he heard her barely audible whisper, "fifth head of the Uchiha clan, though Sasuke and I hardly make a clan… "

The kunoichi was about to say something else but the door to Itachi's room was opened by a woman who had a braid in the front. Itachi thought that it looked quite odd on her.

"you're awake? Why didn't anybody tell me?" she looked at the people in the room disapprovingly.

"I was interrogating him." The kunoichi said

"Sounded more like a leisurely chat to me" Itachi quipped back.

"Regardless, I want you all out, I need to examine…"

"Itachi." He threw in.

"I need to examine Itachi." She pushed the three strange people out of the room. "I apologise for them, they're suspicious of everybody."

"Understandable, I came from out of nowhere and destroyed what looked to be a beautiful koi pond. I compliment your incredible medical care and gracious bedside manner by the way."

The braided woman blushed. "Ah I'm Unohana Retsu, head of medical in Seiritei, I have to examine you, off with your clothes."

"That should be a phrase I am not intimidated by, how do you make it sound so intimidating?" he said as he pulled off his shirt

"Because I have no ulterior motives." Unohana snapped a glove on. "Pants too"

Itachi stared at the ceiling acutely aware of how vulnerable he was at that moment. He answered questions that Unohana asked him while she poked and prodded, hummed and hawed.

"Get dressed and stand up" she said as she patted his leg.

He got dressed and hopped onto his feet.

Only to fall to his knees. Causing Itachi to grunt in pain.

Unohana offered her hand to Itachi. He took it and slowly got to his feet.

"you've been out for nearly a week, you need to take it easy." She walked toward the door and Itachi shuffled slowly behind wondering where his shoes went.

"why did you let him out?" the kunoichi demanded.

"he needs to use his legs Soifon, he's been out for a week" Unohana explained as she handed the kunoichi a stack of papers. "I interrogated him for you as well" she walked away leaving Itachi to stare after her.

"now what?" Rukia asked.

Itachi's stomach spoke for him by letting out a gurgle that echoed on the sterile white walls.

"you've been out for a week, you must be starving." Rukia said. "maybe you could c-" Soifon put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and gave her a stern look.

Itachi put his hand on his stomach. "I've gone longer without eating… I just need to go find some work and then I can buy food"

"what happened to your promise of repairing my koi pond?"

Itachi blinked. "indeed… right away sir" Itachi bowed. "after you"

a/n: I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this

suggestions comments flames always welcome


End file.
